Alexzandra Talos
|birthday = March 4th |age = 18(Pre timeskip) 25(Post Timeskip) |gender = Female |height = 5'11 |weight = 140LBS |eyes = Red |hair = White |blood type = Unknown |unusual features = A demon tatoo on her back White hair Red eyes |affiliation =25pxBlack Rose Guild |previous affiliation = TBA |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Bounty Hunter |partner = Gabriel Leonheart Tetsu Kusanagi Zack Talos Colton Jackson Alisa Veronica |relatives = Zack Talos |marital status = Single |alias = White Flash Deathly Bullet The Deadly Succubus The Wind of Karma |magic = Air-Make Magic Lightning Magic Fire Magic Gun Magic}} Alexzandra Talos is a mage that is a part of the Black Rose Guild. She was once a Bounty hunter that would usually get her bounty. Nonetheless, she is a mage that is set on making a name for herself in the world. Appearance Alexandra is known to be a beautiful woman with a very curvy body. She has long, snow white hair that reaches down to the mid section of her back with red eyes that resemble the color of blood. She also has a tattoo of a seductive demon on her back, keeping true to her reputaion. She also carries with her a Flamberge and dual Desert Eagles for the use of magic. In her first appearance, Alexzandra has a hair style that has her bangs cover her forehead. She also has a kaiki school girl outfit with a white, short-sleeved dress shirt that exposes her cleavage. She has a red ribbon that is fastened around her neck. Alexzandra also has both holsters straped to her thighs. Lastly, she has white combat gloves on her hands for sword-wielding purposes. After the timeskip, Alexzandra goes through a major make over. Her banes are now center-parted with slightly longer hair. She also wears a black corset that barely reaches to her stomach. She also has a crimson red trench coat with a black interior and matching leather pants. She has black, large gloves that cover her forearms. She now wears a holster belt that holds her Desert Eagles. Alexzandra also wears long, high-heeled, black leather boots that she easily manages to manuver in during combat. Lastly, she wears a necklace that Gabriel gave her before he left to train. Personality Alexzandra can be described as a rebelious girl with a serious attitude. She refuses to accept most authority that exists on this world, stating that only a few people are worthy of her support. She also tends to be very aggressive to many of her fellow guild mates, causing many of them to distance themselves from her. However, afer spending some time with her group, Alexzandra starts opening up to them, especially to Gabriel. She starts acting more flirty and tempting when only asking her group leader to do something for her. In combat, she is destruction incarnate. With her various expertise in many elemental magics, she infuses them into her weapons and goes crazy. She has also proven to be rather protective of her comrades, but even more protective to Gabriel. More to be expanded... Category:GZero945